Our Own World!
by Amethyst1403
Summary: Zack and Maddie have been secretly seeing each other. They know their relationship is immoral and wrong, they choose to be together anyways. What happens when some unforeseen complications happen. Will they tell the world about their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**First off a warning this fic will contain some issues some might not feel comfortable with, I'll try to downplay them to the best I can…. Example statutory rape will be one as Maddie is eighteen and Zack is fifteen, I believe in Massachusetts it is, at least that is what I got when I checked. I chose to do this type of story of Maddie and Zack seeing each other behind everyone's back, Maddie getting pregnant and having something happen to her that causes them to reveal themselves to the world. Maddie having to face harsh reality of dating someone three years her junior and Zack realizing that he's may become a single teenage father. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. If did, I'd make sure it was on the air long enough for something to really happen between Zack and Maddie.**

**Our Own World!  
**

**By Robyn****  
**

**  
_ Chapter 1_**

Eighteen-year-old Madeline Fitzpatrick wasn't like most girls her age, going to parties, enrolling in college, and dating different boys. . No Madeline or Maddie as everyone around her called her was eight months pregnant. Pregnant and alone, as most of the world saw her. Little did they know was that she wasn't without help, the father of her baby was constantly near.

Fifteen-year-old Zackary Martin wasn't like most boys his age, going to parties, playing on sports teams, and just goofing off. No Zackary or Zack as everyone called him, was about to become a father to a child he couldn't even acknowledge due to the fact if the did, all hell could break loose.

Zack and Maddie had fallen in love the summer of his fourteenth year, however due to the age difference they chose to keep their relationship a secret. A secret from their family, friends, and just plain overly opinionated strangers. Besides, both of them knew that their relationship wasn't exactly legal.

In front of their friends, and families they were just Zack and Maddie, two very different people with nothing in common. Behind closed doors, Zack and Maddie were the love of each other's lives, each other's world…however little did they know that world would soon come to an end.

Zach's twin brother Cody had a suspicion that his brother was the father of Maddie's offspring, but had never enough proof to prove his theory.

Zack lived with his mother and his twin in one of the suites of Boston's most prominent hotels, called The Tipton. It was in The Tipton lobby where the two lovers met three years ago. Zack suddenly developed a crush on the older blonde candy counter girl, and everyone at The Tipton, employer or visitor was aware of the crush, except for maybe Maddie herself. That however changed through time, and our couple is about to face one of the harshest moments in their relationship.

First, though, just how did this couple come to be, and how did they end up expecting a child. Let's flashback to about a year ago.

_Flashback._

_Summer of 2006_

_Fourteen-year-old Zack was coming down from his suite on the twenty-third floor with his identical twin brother Cody in tow, although they were considerable easy to tell apart by just the clothing and hairstyle they wore. Zack was more of jeans, graphic T's and hoodie sweatshirt type, he had cut his hair short and had spiked a bit. His twin on the other hand was more Khaki, dress slack, button down and polo shirt type, his hair cut the same length as his brother's but combed more conservatively. _

_Both had hit puberty full on, had a growth spurt and we're considerably taller now. Their voices had lowered a bit, and they were starting to show some facial hair, however not enough to consider shaving._

"_Hey Zack!" Seventeen-year-old Maddie Fitzpatrick, the object of his affection greeted him. "Cody!" She greeted the other twin who had entered the lobby just seconds after Zack had. Cody smiled at Maddie, and then left as he headed to what would be the last day of school before Summer break, Zack however stayed back for a bit._

"_How's it going, sweet thing" Asked Zack using his trademarked nickname for her. At first Maddie had found the corny nickname annoying, and just that corny, but in time she came to really love it. She seemed to realize it wouldn't be Zack if he didn't call her that._

_  
She smiled. "Zack you really should be getting to school, it is your last day before summer vacation." _

"_It's only a half day anyways, it's not like we'll be doing anything important. How about I just stay here and watch you." Zack suggested as his mother Carrie came down from their suite eyes fixated on her oldest son._

"_Zack as much as that sounds uhm, fun and interesting, you really need to go to your last day of School. It won't be so bad." Maddie assured him and his soon to be angry mother if he didn't get a move on._

"_Zackary Martin why are you still here? I don't care if it's the last day of school, you are going young man." Carrie said in a voice that was decibels to high for the hotel lobby._

"_Alright, mom I'm going. I'm going, hey Sweet thing, save me my favorite" Zack said with a wink as he picked up his book back. Maddie smiled at Zack's comment knowing exactly what "his favorite" was. _

"_That's my good little boy," Carrie cooed as she gave her son a hug. _

"_Oh Mom, please not in front of Maddie." Zack whimpered as he got out of her embrace and left. Winking at Maddie as he turned. Carrie chuckled a bit as she watched him leave the hotel._

"_I can't believe they are growing up so fast, next year they'll be starting high school." Carrie said glumly. "Why are my babies growing up? Next thing you know they'll be married with children on the way, I'm too young to be a grandmother. I don't want my babies to leave me"_

_Maddie walked over to the saddened mother, and put her arm around her shoulder. "It'll be years before either of them leave, or have children. Don't worry too much; they're just graduating from junior high not going off to war." _

"_Yeah I suppose you're right, well I gotta go rehearse, I'll see you later!" Carrie said as she left the lobby to go practice her latest song number in the ballroom._

_Maddie shrugged her shoulders and went back to work at her candy counter. She had to chuckle at Carrie for worrying so much, as if either of the boys were gonna go out and get married. Perhaps Carrie's mothering instincts were on overdrive. She supposed all mothers were that way. When their child was at a turning point in their life. Zack and Cody graduating from junior high would be considered a point in their life where they are moving past one thing onto something bigger. _

_For Zack this summer would mark the most important point in his life. Everyone included both Maddie and Zack were unaware how much of a important role she will play in his life to come._

_Tbc._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I made an offer to the owners to buy the Suite Life of Zack and Cody for .99 cents a month for next three billion years, but for some reason they wanted all their money right away, as if. So I still don't own the show.**

**Our Own World**

_**Chapter 2**_

_Summer 2006_

_Maddie handed a chocolate bar over to the little girl with brown hair put up high in pigtails. The young child gave her a dollar and walked away, however the little girl's mother stopped her. "Cailey what do you say?"_

"_Thank You!" The little girl said as she went to eat her candy bar._

_Maddie smiled "You're welcome sweetie." This was the very reason she enjoyed her job, making little kids happy. Cailey's mother and father grabbed both of her hands, and then walked to the elevator, which would then take them up to their suite on the twenty-third floor._

"_Bye Candy girl, see you soon." Cailey waved as the elevator doors open, revealing none other then the Tipton heiress herself, London Tipton. She walked passed the small family, and right to Maddie._

"_Ooh, Ooh, Maddie, guess what, guess what/" Maddie asked excitedly jumping up and down._

"_What, What?" Maddie asked jumping up and down with her._

"_Daddy just bought me my own island. I'm calling it London. Yay Me" London declared delightfully clapping her hands in joy._

_Maddie smiled at London, however she had to tell her that the name London was already being used by another country that uses it as their capital. "That sounds, uhm very nice London, but you should think of a new name."_

"_Why?" The ditzy heiress asked._

"_Because England already uses London as the name for their Capitol." Elucidated Maddie_

_London had been taken aback by this news. "What, how dare they use my name without me knowing."_

_Maddie tried to intervene, "Uhm, London…actually."_

"_I'll just have to have Daddy to tell them to change it." She stated as seriously as anyone would take her, she went up to her penthouse suite to call the always absent but studious owner of the Tipton._

_Maddie shook her head and went back to work. It had been a very busy day, with young couples and families coming in to spend a week of vacation. As her shift ended all she wanted to do was rest, but didn't want to walk all the way back to her home, which sat across from Fenway Park, home of the Boston Red Sox._

_She was appreciated that she knew people with suites in the hotel, and was welcome to rest at anytime. She had thought of going up to London's penthouse, but then thought differently knowing London would probably continue going on and on, about her new Island._

_She decided Zack and Cody's suite it was, she was sure that Carrie would let her go up to rest for awhile. She went into the ball room, to ask for permission. "Hey, Carrie. I'm sorry to bother you, but do you think it would be alright for me to go up to your suite and rest, I'm really tired." Maddie asked the thirty something woman._

_Carrie nodded her head in approval, "That's fine. The boys are probably up there though."_

"_Actually, they came back earlier and told me they were going with Max and Tapeworm to a movie, It must have slipped my mind." Maddie explained hoping Carrie wouldn't get mad for her forgetting something important._

"_Oh, well I guess the suite is all yours then. Have a good rest." Carrie said as the blond girl walked towards the elevator. She hit the arrow that pointed up, and waited for the elevator to arrive. Once it arrived she entered it hitting the button with the number 23 on it, she heard a very familiar voice as the doors were closing._

"_Hey hold the Elevator." Zack said running towards it. Maddie hit the hold button waiting for the young man._

"_Thanks, I..." He choked when she saw who it was. "Maddie, where are you going?" He then saw the elevator was set to go to the twenty third floor. He blushed a bit, but quickly kept his cool. "So Sweet thing, you coming to see me for some good- ole- loving aren't ya." He winked his eye, clicked his tongue, and pointed both fingers in her direction._

_She decided to play along. "Oh, Zack you caught me. I was going up to you suite, because I have to tell you something. I love you Zack, I love you with everything I am."_

_Zack thought he couldn't breathe as his heart rate increased traumatically. "You do?" He said believing every word she had uttered._

_Maddie smiled. "Oh Zack, you know I'm just kidding around." She went to put her hand on his shoulder but he deflected. "Zack, you really didn't think…"_

"_You know one of these days Maddie, you will love me." Zack said as the doors open and he stepped out of the elevator. He walked to the suite, Maddie following._

"_Zack, you know you are a sweet young man, but I can't love you."_

"_Why not?" _

"_Because you are only 14, you are too young." Maddie explained as the two entered the room._

_Maddie shut the door behind her. She and Zack just stood there for what seemed like eternity. Maddie decided to break the silence. "I'm sure a nice young girl you actually love will come you way, and you'll forget all about me."_

"_I can't forget about you. I've loved you since I saw you , Maddie. I've been in love with you since I was 12, for the past two years. I don't want someone else I want you. I've always wanted you. You're the only one I see." Zack yelled as he confessed tears breaking over their barriers._

"_Zack, I'm sorry. I can't love you."_

"_You can't or you won't?"_

"_Zack." Maddie couldn't answer, she wasn't sure herself._

_Zack walked over to her, and held her hand. Afraid to look at her. "Then tell me why? Why can't don't you love me? And don't say it's because of my age."_

"_That's just it, Zack if you were like two years older I would love to go out with you, but you are too young." Maddie elucidated to the young man. That sent a trigger of some sorts to Zack as he pushed Maddie back towards the door of the bedroom he shared with his twin, pinning her against it._

"_Zack?" Maddie swallowed._

"_Am I too you young to do this?" Zack said as he kissed her with everything he had. Maddie struggled to break free of him, but soon found she was kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around him, as the two continued their make out session both vying for control over the other._

_Maddie knew that Carrie or Cody could come waltzing in at any moment, so she decided to pull back. "Zack we should really stop. This isn't right."_

_Zack however wasn't having that. He lifted her up by the buttocks, causing her to wrap her legs around him. Still kissing Maddie, he opened the door to his room and walked in, moving backwards towards his bed. They both fell as the continued kissing each other fervently. _

_ Maddie knew deep in the back of her mind what she was doing was wrong. However once she discovered that Zack was such an amazing kisser, all sense of right and wrong had slipped away._

Thus begins the story of how are two lovers came to be.

Tbc… in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I you believe I own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody, I have an Ocean front property in Kansas I'd like to sale you. ;-)**

Cody waved a quick goodbye to his friends, Max and Tapeworm before heading into the Tipton. He stopped to buy some goodies for him and Zack at Maddie's candy counter, but realized she wasn't at her post. He realized then that Maddie must have gotten off early or something, too bad he really wanted something good to eat, as if he didn't have enough junk food at the movies. Cody counted his losses and headed up to the suite. It was summer vacation though, even a straight "A" student like Cody liked to live a bit on the danger side, and eating sugary candy that rotted his teeth out was a dangerous, as Cody Martin would probably get.

His twin on the other hand was about to dive head first into some forbidden territory that could forever change his life. Zack continued his assault on Maddie's lips; unaware of the fact that both his brother and mother were due to come home anytime, or did he even cared.

Maddie on the other hand did. She suddenly realized what was happening as Zack started undoing the buttons on her blouse. When that happened, Maddie put up the red light. "Zack we shouldn't be doing this, it's wrong."

Zack didn't want to hear it, he just wanted to keep kissing her. "Then why does it feel so right, so good?

Maddie had moved herself out from under Zack and stood up from the bed. Zack sighed as he sat up as well. "I'm sorry Zack, but this just can't happen."

"Why not? You cannot tell me you didn't enjoy what just happened. That you didn't feel anything."

Maddie wasn't sure how she felt. Therefore, she just grabbed her stuff and ran out of there. Zack sighed and fell back onto the bed, arms folded behind his head. Unaware that her blouse was still unbuttoned she ran right past Cody. Cody closed and opened his eyes quickly as to see if he was seeing things, Maddie had disappeared around the corner before Cody opened his again. He brushed it off as his imagination, why would Maddie be running half-naked out of the suite he lived in.

Cody opened the door to the suite and stepped in; Zack was coming out from their bedroom with a much-disheveled appearance. Not even noticing Cody was in the room. Zack walked right past his brother towards the kitchen, to get something to wet his now dry throat.

"Zack?"

Zack turned to notice his brother standing there. "Oh hi Cody, I didn't see you standing there."

"You didn't see me standing here? Zack I was practically right in front of you face. "

"I'm sorry I didn't see you." Zack said as he walked back towards his room.

Cody never seen his brother act this way, he wondered if it had something to do with Maddie running away from here. He decided the only way he was going to find out was ask his brother. He entered the bedroom and noticed Zack was throwing a ball at the wall. Something he always did when he was thinking about something.

"Zack?"

"What?" Zack responded not turning around.

"Does this have to with Maddie?"

Zack tried to keep his cool. "Maddie, what makes you think that this has to do with Maddie?"

"Because I saw her running out of her and her blouse being undone I might add. . . Did something happen between you two?" Cody questioned. He wasn't judging his twin, he was just concerned. He just wanted to help.

"Nothing happened, nothing is gonna happen, or will ever happen, Maddie made that very clear." Zack said still throwing the ball at the wall. "She knows how much I love her, she thinks this is still some schoolboy crush, even I thought it was…but do crushes last this long? Huh?"

"I'm not sure" Cody answered.

"They don't, my crush on Suzie Morrison lasted two weeks, my crush on Maria Winters lasted four days, hell I even had a crush on Max that lasted approximately one week, but I loved Maddie for almost three years."

"Whoa, wait…you had a crush on Max?" Cody asked curiously. Cody always thought his brother only saw Max as a best bud or a sister, never as a girlfriend.

"Yeah remember when she kissed me after we won that basketball game at school? It was around that time." Zack said walking across the room.

"Oh, yeah." Cody had realized, and then suddenly was curious again. "Really?"

"Look, this isn't about Max, and frankly, it isn't about Maddie either, so please just let it go." Zack shouted as he left the room. Leaving Cody feeling a bit rejected, and concerned for his twin.

----

Meanwhile down in the lobby Maddie had ran right smack into Carrie. "Oh Maddie, did the boys bother you. Esteban told me he saw Zack go up not to long after you went up, and then Cody"

"Zack? Cody?" Maddie asked a bit confused.

"Yeah you know the two look-alike blond boys that live with me, one of them just happens to have this huge crush on you." Carrie elucidated putting an emphasis on huge and crush.

"Oh that Zack and Cody, I though you meant…never mind." Maddie said as she tried to leave but Carrie stopped her.

"You, okay? You're looking kind of flush."

"Yeah I'm fine." She said. She wasn't about to tell Carrie she had spent the last fifteen minutes upstairs making out with her fourteen year old son; or the fact that her son had been coming on to her. No Maddie did what any sane person would do, she lied. She lied through her teeth.

Carrie looked at her looking as if she didn't quite believe with her, which in cause made Maddie wonder if Carrie was onto her. "Maddie you know you can tell me anything."

Maddie did a subtle sigh of relief, not to much to let Carrie on. "I'm fine, I think I'm just gonna head home."

Carrie smiled. "Alright sweetie, take care."

Maddie smiled at Carrie. "You too, and tell Zack and Cody "goodnight" for me."

"I will, good night." Carrie said as she walked to the elevator to go up for the night. All she wanted was to go home take a bath, and go to bed, perhaps even spend some time with her boys. Little did she know that only one of her twins was home?

Zack had snuck right past his mom and Maddie, and went outside to get some air, the suite, well the hotel was feeling a bit too stuffy. However going out side for air wasn't exactly what he wanted; he wanted to talk to Maddie. He wanted her to know that he was willing to fight for her, no matter what. He waited on the side of the building for Maddie to come out, knowing very well that she would walk past that very spot on her way home.

As Maddie walked by the spot Zack was standing, he stepped out from behind her and called. "Maddie?"

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Maddie stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Zack calling her. She tried to ignore him, but found for some reason that she couldn't. She hated to admit but Zack Martin had on her, and he was not about to let her go.

Therefore, she tried to play it cool. She tried to play, the "I'm older then you, we can't be together" card like the one she always did. She turned around to speak. "Zack you need to go home, we've been through this. I'm three years…"

Zack interrupted her saying. "Don't play that card. It's not going to work, it never has. Maddie just give us a shot. What the hell do you have to lose?"

Maddie walked up to him, and took his hand. "It's not that easy Zack, I work at the Tipton, if Mr. Moseby were to find out that I'm fraternizing with one of the guests I could get fired." She explained.

Zack being his always-clueless self responded. "I don't want to fraternize, I want to date you." Not knowing what fraternizing meant.

Maddie sighed. "Zack it means the same thing, and that's just it, I can't date a guy who doesn't know the definition of some of the words I say. I want some one who is educated, humorous handsome, rich, and well to do."

Zack scoffed at her dream guy. "Educated like Trevor? Humorous like Esteban? Handsome like Jeff? Rich like Jason. Well to do like Jesse? Ooh I know let's have Arwin event a machine to merge all five people together to make Maddie's dream man. We can call him Francis. Five Random Asses Now Completely in Sync." Zack sardonically shouted.

Maddie had just about enough of Zack's sarcasm, "Now you are just being ridiculous Zack."

"Exactly Maddie, the guy you want does not exist in your world. He'll never exist in your world, but I do. I exist, I'm alive, and am willing to bend over backwards to show you that, why can't you just give me a chance." With that he ran his thumb over hear chin and leaned close. However before he could advance any, further she turned away.

"What are you so afraid of?" He asked her.

"Nothing, I just don't want to date you." She lied, she wanted him as much as he wanted her, but to Maddie their age difference meant everything to her. She knew that Zack didn't care what everyone thought about the relationship, but she did. She cared. "I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea, what if people found out?"

Zack sighed, as if he was going to televise their relationship over the five o'clock news. Yeah he probably would have thought about it, but would have thought better knowing that it would hurt Maddie. "What do I have to do to prove to you, I will not tell anyone of this, I promise."

Maddie wasn't convinced, until Zack responded by saying "Including Cody, baby, and you know I tell him everything."

"I know." She softly said as he drew nearer to her.

"So what do you say? Let's give it a go." Zack asked his eyes pleading with hers.

Maddie sighed. She didn't speak, what she did, however, was pull him into a long passionate kiss. He pulled back and smiled. "I'll take that as a green light." He smiled pulling her into another mind-blowing kiss. He smiled as he let up.

Maddie smiled. "I know I'm gonna regret this, but I'm not going to deny my feelings any longer, I'm not going to try to avoid the way I think I feel about you. I'm not sure if it's Love or just curiosity, but I realized there is only one way to find out.

"Good, and baby, you're not going to regret it." He smiled giving her another peck on the lips.

"I hope not, because damn, you are a good kisser."

"I try. Let's say I take you home." Zack said considerately. He hated the thought of Maddie having to walk home by herself every night.

"Oh Zack, that's so sweet but I can go home by myself." Maddie giggled as she gave Zack one last kiss on the cheek before walking away. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Count on it, sweet thing." Zack said as he watched her cross the empty intersection to the other side of the street.

-----

Carey had just finished showering, and changing her clothes, when she came out of the bathroom with a towel high on her head, and her bathrobe on. She decided to go check on the boys, who she thought were in their bedroom, but was he in for a shock when she only found Cody.

"Hey Code! Where's your brother? She asked her younger son.

"He went out." Cody replied.

"Why?" Carey queried

"We got into a fight, that's why?"

"A fight? What did you two fight about?"

"Nothing, he just snapped at me and left." Cody explained, not telling his mother the whole truth. He wasn't about to rat out his own brother.

"Cody it had to be something, you don't fight over nothing." Carey had her suspicions that Cody wasn't telling her the truth, she knew something was up. She was now bound and determined to know what it was. She also knew all she had to do was give her 'look' and Cody would break.

"Alright, I'll tell you." But he was too smart to fall for his mothers tricks, no he decided he tell her. He'd quickly thought of something to tell her. "Zack and I were fighting because we had a disagreement on…." Just as Cody was about to finish, Zack walked in.

"Hey what's going on?" Zack asked. Carey looked at her son a bit frustrated at the fight between her boys.

"Your brother was about to explain why you two were fighting." Carey replied.

Zack gave his brother and look of complete disdain. "You told her, how could you." Zack shouted.

Cody chuckled at little. "Yeah, Zack I told her how we were arguing about what to get her for her birthday."

Zack let out a huge sigh of relief. "Oh, that's right. And No you just ruined the surprise." Zack said giving a silent thank you to his younger twin.

Carey smiled. "As thoughtful as that is guys, my birthday isn't for another 4 months. What's really going on."

Zack and Cody looked at each other realizing it was pretty difficult to keep anything from their mother, she'd find out eventually. "Cody had been teasing me about my ongoing crush on Maddie; I hit him and told him it wasn't a crush."

Carey sighed running a hand through her locks. "Zack this crush on Maddie isn't healthy; you know that you two will never be a couple. Don't you?"

Zack nodded. Glad his mother or his brother was completely clueless of his new relationship with the candy counter girl. "Yeah, I know. I'll to get passed this crush, and move on to something bigger."

"Good, that's my perfect boy." Carey said getting all sappy and motherly on him.

"Oh, Mom please now I'm going to have to take a shower." Zack smiled as he walked into the bathroom. He started to undress, but first he took out his cell phone to call Maddie.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody, like Maddie owns the Tipton  
**

**Disclaimer 2- I also do not know the Suspense/Mystery novelist Dean Koontz, I just used him as an author of the book our heroine is reading. **

* * *

**One sided Zack and Max in this chapter.**

Two months had past since Zack and Maddie had gotten together, and are as strong as ever. Whilst Maddie went about her business of working at the candy counter, Zack just hung out with his friends. They kept their normal everyday routine so not to have anyone seem suspicious of them, or speculate if something was going on.

Zack had been out with Max, Tapeworm, Bob, and of course, Cody, they just finished shooting some hoops and decided to go to the shopping mall to hang out. Zack however had plans to convene Maddie at their secret place. About a month ago, Maddie had discovered a place at the Tipton nobody knew about, it was an old subversive passageway that she suspects either had been used during the Revolutionary War or was apart of the underground railroad up to Canada. Which ever it was, fortunately for Zack and Maddie no one was familiar with tunnels, not Mr. Moseby, London, or possibly not even Mr. Tipton himself.

"Hey I'll catch up with you guys later on." Zack hastily told his friends as he made his way back to the Tipton. He had left before either of them could protest. Max who had always been fond of Zack felt a fragment of disappointment when he left, sure, she liked the others, but there was something about Zack that she liked, she knew Zack didn't like her in that way, but she wished that one day she'd be his girlfriend. Little did she know, that another girl already had a hold of his heart, and he was not about to take it back.

Sure, Zack liked Max, hell, he even thought they'd could be a couple for a while there, but found he saw her as a sister or more of a best friend. Maddie is the only girl for him, has been the only girl for him, and will always be the only girl for him. Max knew this, but still had hope that one day he'd see her as something more then a bud. That'd he see her as a young woman.

"Why does he always bail on us like that?" Max said annoyed that once again Zack left.

"Who knows? Maybe he gone out and gotten himself a hot mama!" Bob retorted. This caused Max to hit him upside the head for being such a chauvinist jerk. "Ow, why'd you do that?"

"I just felt like it, are we going to the mall or what?" Max asked a bit irritated.

"I don't think I want to go with you when you're all menstrual and what not." Bob said still rubbing the stop she hit him.

"Oh I'll show you menstrual. Come on" Max exclaimed forming a fist. Bob was about ready to defend himself when Cody intervened

"Guys, please just stop it." Cody begged.

"Fine." Max said folding her arms in defeat,

"Fine." Bob said doing the same thing.

Under his breath, Cody cursed Zack for bailing on them once again.

-----

Meanwhile down in the tunnel Maddie waited for Zack to arrive. She never thought she'd be in love with him so much, sure, it had only been two months, but she did love him. Perhaps she had always loved him, but never knew. She sat there reading a book from one of her preferred novelists Dean Koontz, who was a mystery and suspense writer she was so enthralled in the story of the book she was reading, that she didn't hear Zack come down.

Zack had come about five minutes earlier, but just watched her read. He loved to watch her; he could watch her all day. He thought he stood there long enough, he decided to make himself known. Therefore, he laughed a little.

Startled, Maddie looked up from her book. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough, you sure are gorgeous when you read." He replied as he leaned into kiss her. She acknowledged his kiss without burden; they let their tongues dance around each other for a moment, before letting up for air.

"Wow!" Even after two months, Zack still left her breathless.

"Still leave you breathless, do I." Zack teased.

"Me, Breathless? Whatever makes you say that?" Maddie inquired with dramatic flair as she linked her arms around his neck.

Zack laughed as he put his hands on her lower back and pulled her to him. "Well they do say I'm irresistible. You know with my debonair good looks, my great hair, great sense of humor, and most significantly this really hot body."

Maddie giggled. "Is that all? I think you may have forgotten your huge Ego, and your extremely cocky nature." She joked.

"Nah, those parts of me are all yours,."

"Oh, I get your big head along with the ego, I feel so special." She feigned to be hurt by his remarks. Zack had thought she was serious and had to think quickly to make her happy again.

"Baby, you know you got every part of me. I love you," Zack whispered pulling her into a kiss.

Maddie giggled into the kiss. "I know, I was just teasing you, man you are so easy to fool." Maddie pulled away and snickered.

"Oh I show you a fool." Zack teased as he chased her around the tunnel for a while, causing Maddie to scream in laughter as the played. After a while of playing, they both were pretty beat and needed to rest.

Zack walked over to a wall and sat down on the floor near it and leaned her back against it, Maddie followed suit only sitting in between Zack's legs and leaning her had back against him. He Wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him. She linked her hands through his, and just sat there. She just loved the feeling of being in his arms.

"Zack?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry for teasing you."

"I know, I'm sorry for teasing you as well. You do know that every part of me, body, heart, mind, and soul belong to you."

"I know, and my body, heart, mind, and soul belong to you as well."

"Good, I wouldn't have it any other way." Zack said as he once again pulled his love into a mind soaring kiss.

Maddie pulled back. "That's good to know, because I'm pretty sure no one I have dated can Kiss as good as you, and I'm positive no one you have dated can kiss as good as me."

Zack smiled saying. "So true, so true." Before pulling her once again into a mind-blowing kiss, however before their lips met… they heard her cell phone go off.

Tbc.

Who could be calling?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Zack continued his assault on Maddie's lips. "You gonna answer that?"

Maddie looked at the caller ID screen. _"London._" It read.

Maddie smiled into the kiss. "Nah, the voice messaging will pick up. I can call whoever it is later, I only have so long with you before we have to go back to the real world." She replied as she wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer to her.

"Well I'm sure not gonna argue with that." He responded to her advances. Wrapping his arms around her slender body he put his hand on the back her head as he other hand snaked behind her to the small of her back, he then used all his force to pull her against him.

"Oh." She responded not missing a beat.

The kiss was getting more heated then either of them expected. Neither of then could stand any longer. They were both collapsing to the floor still in their heated embrace. "Oh god, Zack." Maddie moaned as she laid against the hard cement of the tunnel floor. Zack laid on top of her kissing her. Before either knew what was happening half of their clothes were off, and they were about to make love. However, before that happened Zack stopped and got off Maddie.

"Zack? What's wrong, I thought you wanted this." Maddie asked confused.

"You don't know how much I want this Maddie, but I don't want this here. I want our first time to be special, on a bed somewhere warm. Not in a cold, clammy, dirty, old cave. You deserve more than this Maddie."

Maddie smiled at Zack. That was the reason she loved him. He was so thoughtful. She knew he would move mountains to give her what she deserved. "Oh Zack, you are something else. That's why I love you. You're always thinking of me. Other's may see you as Zack Martin, Immature fourteen year old, but not me. I see you as Zack Martin, the love of my life. I know I was just like the others, but you have to know how much I love you," Maddie admitted

Zack looked at her as she confessed her love to him. He loved hearing her say the words he longed to here for three years. Everyone had laughed at him when he told him, that Maddie Fitzpatrick would be his one day. Everyone passing it off as some schoolboy crush he would soon get over. However he never did, to this day Zack loved her more than he loved anyone in this world. She was his everything. His light.

Maddie knew how much he loved her; he didn't have to say it. "Why don't we head back up? Everyone is probably wondering where we are." Zack said as she held out a hand for Maddie to take. She took it without reservation and the two-walked hand in hand back up to the lobby of the Tipton.

-----

Meanwhile in the Lobby, Carrie was frantically looking for Zack. She bumped into Cody. "Hey Cody. Have you seen your brother?

"Zack?" Carrie put her hands to her hips and stared at her son.

"No your other twin? How many brothers do you have? Yes, I mean Zack. Cody what's gotten into you? Are you hiding something from me. So help you if you know where Zack is?" She demanded that he tell her.

"No mom, it isn't like that." He took a deep breath before he finished. "I haven't the foggiest idea where he is. In fact Zack and I…. we haven't been hanging out together that much lately."

Carrie looked confused. Zack and Cody always were together, never a day passed that they weren't together. 'Zack's been ditching you?"

"I suppose you can put it that way." Cody replied.

"And you have no idea where he's been going?"

"Not a clue. What do you need him for anyways?" Asked Cody

Carrie turned back to her son. "He hadn't cleaned your room like he was supposed to."

"Oh, well when has Zack ever did something he was supposed too."

Mr. Moseby on the other hand was searching for Maddie. Seems like Maddie had forgotten that her break had ended an hour ago. He sees Carrie and Cody talking in the lobby. Wondering where the other half of Cody was he walked up to them.

"Carrie?"

"Oh Mr. Moseby what can I do for you?"

"Where is the other one?" Mr. Moseby asked harshly

"Who?

"Zack, I see he isn't here." Mr. Moseby stated

"I can't find him."

"You can't find him. How does one lose a one hundred pound boy?"

"Same way you lose a one hundred and ten pound girl. I hear you were looking for Maddie."

"Well yes, Madeline seems to missing as well. You don't suppose they are together?"

Cody, Carrie, and Mr. Moseby all look up to the ceiling as if they are going to find the answer plastered to it. After much thought they all came to the conclusion.

"Nah, Maddie wouldn't be caught dead hanging out with Zack." Cody responded

"What's that supposed to mean." Zack asked coming up from behind his brother. Cody turned and came face to face with his look alike.

"Zack! You're here, where have you been."

"I had somewhere to go." He said watching Maddie enter the lobby and back to her station.

Mr. Moseby walked up to Maddie. "Madeline?"

"Yes Mr. Moseby." Maddie cheerfully responded. She didn't care if Mr. Moseby yelled at her. She was happy and nobody not even Mr. Moseby was going to ruin her day.

"Madeline, how much do you value your job?"

"Oh I value it very much sir?"

"Then do you think it's wise to come back to work from a thirty minute break, one hour after the break had ended?"

"No! I apologize sir, it won't happen again, I promise."

"Miss Fitzpatrick, this isn't the first time this had happened, I told you if it happened one more time, I would have to fire you."

"I…." Maddie couldn't speak. She couldn't believe she was being fired. She was wrong, Mr. Moseby could ruin her seemingly perfect day.

Zack hated to see her so down. "Mr. Moseby, don't fire Maddie. It's my fault for keeping her so long."

Everyone looked at Zack with suspicion. "How is it your fault?" Cody asked.

Zack needed a cover and quick. He looked around the room. First to his mother, then brother, then to Maddie who just stood there not knowing what to do."

"She's been…" Zack slightly hesitated not knowing what to say.

"I've been helping him?" Maddie quickly answered

"Helping him? Helping him with what?" Carrie asked.

"He wants to get Cody a nice present for their birthday, so I've been helping him look for a job." She hoped they would buy the cover.

"A job, is that all? He's been working to afford a nice present for his brother?"

Zack quickly responded. "Well you know me, I love my brother and just knows he deserves the best." He put his arm around his twin and smiled. Cody however wasn't buying the sugar coated act he was putting on. He knew Zack and Maddie were hiding something.

"So please, Mr. Moseby. Don't fire her." Zack pleaded.

Mr. Moseby turned to Maddie. "Madeline?"

"Yes?"

"I will give you another chance, but do remember."

"I know Mr. Moseby and thank you?" She said smiling looking at Zack.

"Madeline?" Mr. Moseby questioned.

"Yes Mr. Moseby."

"The candy counter is over there." He pointed to her counter.

"Yeah I know."

"Don't you think it's wise to go over to it and work?" Mr. Moseby stated harshly. Sending Maddie out of her reverie.

"Yes of course, sorry." She replied going back to her station.

Carrie on the other hand wasn't finished with Zack. "Zack?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm happy you are thinking of Cody, and all. But you forgot to do something before you left this afternoon." Carrie smiled at her son.

"What's that?"

"You forgot to clean the room." She yelled so the whole lobby could here her.

"Oh."

"Oh! Oh! Is that all you can say? You get your behind upstairs, right this minute and start cleaning?"

"Yes Mom." Zack replied as he walked towards the elevator mouthing a quick "I love you" to Maddie.

Maddie blushed as she went back to her work.

Both of them waiting until their next rendezvous.

Tbc….


	7. Chapter 7

AN: First of all sorry it took me so long to update this story

**AN: First of all, sorry it took me so long to update this story. Life rather got in the way. **

**Proviso: (getting tired of the word Disclaimer) I don't own it. Never have. Never will. That's unless I find out that I'm heir to the Disney fortune. I'm not holding my breath though. **

Maddie had just finished her shift and was heading up to the suite Zack shared with his mom and brother. She knew he would be alone considering Carey had taken Cody school shopping; she only had enough money this time to take only one of them. Therefore, she would take Zack at a later time.

Both Zack and Maddie had discussed finally taking their relationship to the next level. When Zack learned his mom and brother would be out all afternoon, and Maddie only had to work the morning shift, it seemed liked the opportune time for it to happen. To say the least, both of them were extremely nervous.

Maddie walked over to the elevator and pushed the call button to bring the elevator to the lobby. It took some time, considering the elevator was up on the penthouse when she called it, and considering it may stop at several floors on the way down it took more time then she wanted. Alas, the elevator has arrived, and Maddie stepped it to it.

She faltered for a moment before pushing the number 23 button, she wanted to just run and not go through with it. Would Zack understand though, sure he would. However, after some thought process, she finally pressed the number, and the elevator took her up to the suite that housed Zack. The ride seemed to take forever, each time there was a chime, and the door opened she thought about getting off or going back down. She didn't though; she took a deep breath and went up.

She had not idea why she was so nervous to see Zack. She loved him. She loved him dearly. Perhaps it wasn't the fact that she was going up there for one thing, to take their relationship to the next level. When the lift finally made its way to the twenty-third floor Maddie stepped off it. She took a deep breath and decided she couldn't go through with it. She turned around to get back on. However, the doors had shut before she had the chance.

She sighed, but took it as a sign to continue on to the suite Zack and Cody shared. She hesitated briefly closing her eyes, taking a deep breath before she knocked on the door. She waited a few moments before the door opened where Zack appeared in sight.

"Hey, good-looking!" He smiled escorting her into the room. Maddie suddenly got nervous being there. She really no reason why, considering she had been up there numerous times to babysit then. Then it hit her, she used to babysit Zack. Now she was ready to go to bed with him?

"Oh god this is so wrong!" She cried alerting Zack to her quandary.

"Maddie, I don't want to force anything on you. If you're not ready…" before Zack could finish, Maddie interrupted him.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready Zack, not with you. I mean god Zack I used to baby sit you and Cody." She explained a lonely tear slid down her face. Zack noticed the tear and took his thumb and gently wiped it a way, he then cupped her face.

"Maddie you are the only girl that I have ever love, the only one I want to be with. Stop seeing me as the twelve year old that had a crush on you, I thought we were past that."

"We are, I mean I…I don't know." Maddie sighed unknowingly.

Zack gestured her onto the couch and put his arm around her small frame. He moved her around and gently laid the most sensual kiss on to her lips, melting all her doubts away. She wrapped her arms around his muscular body and allowed him to carry her into his bedroom where both would lose themselves to the other.

Soon both laid in what would be considered wedded bliss as their limbs entwined with each other. "Zack that was amazing." Maddie smiled laying her head onto his chest.

"What are you doing?" He smiled

"Listening to your heart." She said as she looked up at him.

"And what does my heart say?"

"That you love me, that you love me no matter what will happen."

"They say the heart never lies. I guess we're just going to have to take it's word for it." Zack laughed as he pulled Maddie into another mind blowing kiss, which in turn caused them to take another go.

Meanwhile downstairs, Cody and Carey came walking into the hotel lobby carrying a couple of bags of clothing that Cody had chosen for the start of school. They waved a quick hello to Arwin, and Esteban. They spoke to Mr. Moseby, Carey wanted to know what trouble Zack had gotten it to before heading to the elevator to go upstairs.

"I hope Zack is behaving himself." Carey stated as she pushed the button to her floor.

"According to Moseby he's been in the room all day, what kind of trouble can he get into." Cody said not really believing what he was saying.

"You're probably right." Carey chuckled as she and Cody walked to the suite. She unlocked the door, and walked in calling for Zack.

Meanwhile in the bedroom, Zack and Maddie were completely in their own little world. However the imperative voice from his mother shocked them back to reality

"Zack" They heard as both shot up, struggling to put on any clothing they could find. Both had lucked out as Carey had to use the bathroom before checking the bedroom, and Cody was too busy getting himself a drink of water.

"Zack, hurry." Maddie rushed him to put his pants on as she struggled into her blouse…both stopped as they saw the knob turn and….

Tbc.


End file.
